Various mounts for securing accessories such as a scope or light, for example, to a rifle are known in the art. Typically these mounts are secured to the rifle above the receiver or above the barrel in line with the rifle's open sights and a scope or other accessory is attached to the mount.
One problem with these mounts is they often obscure the open sight on the rifle and require removal when the scope or other accessory is not used. Another problem is when using the rifle with protective head or face gear, the gear comes in contact with the butt stock of the rifle and may interfere with the use of a scope mounted on the rifle or with the normal sight.